


First Time For Everything

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Tien is a big ol' sub and you can't convince me otherwise, set sometime between Dragon Ball and Z probably, submissive Tien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tien and Launch have been going out for a little while now. Everyone agrees that they're a cute couple, and while Tien is more than a little embarrassed by the whole thing, he loves Launch enough to deal with a little embarrassment.</p>
<p>But when the topic of sex is brought up, Tien is completely out of his depth. Hopefully Launch has more of an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Trust I remembered that I had started writing a Tien/Launch sexytime shipfic and never finished it. So I finished it the other day and now here it is. (You know it's kinda funny but Tien's not even one of my top 10 favourite Dragon Ball characters and yet I have so many ships for him? And have been writing about him a lot? Weird.)
> 
> Also every time I write Yamcha he ends up becoming the Bad Influence Friend. Sorry Yamcha I love you
> 
> This fic is _very_ NSFW and contains fairly tame dom/sub relations, femdom, and pegging. If any of those things aren't to your taste perhaps skip this one; I won't be offended I promise.

When Tien and Launch first started dating, it was to the congratulations and laughter of their friends. (The fact that Tien even had friends to cheer or laugh was still relatively new for him, so he wasn’t sure how to react.) Chiaotzu had hugged him. Yamcha had punched him in the arm (a little harder than necessary) and jokingly told him he could ask him for dating advice anytime. (Tien declined.) Bulma had beamed and immediately whisked Launch off for “girl talk,” which Yamcha informed Tien was code for “gossip and advice.”

Eventually, though, the hubbub died down a little, and Tien thought that was that; everything would be as normal except now he and Launch would…do date things. (He was still sort of confused about what sorts of things that consisted of, but he knew he loved Launch enough to figure it out.)

Clearly, though, he didn’t know his new friends very well yet.

“So have you guys done it yet?”

Tien choked on his drink and sat coughing for a few minutes. Yamcha wasn’t subtle by any means, but that was bad, even for him. Krillin and Chiaotzu patted him on the back until he stopped coughing and could properly glare at Yamcha.

“What?” Yamcha said innocently. “It’s been, like, two weeks already. You’re both young and healthy, so have you done it yet?”

“Yamcha, I think you have _slightly_ unrealistic expectations about how fast relationships go,” Krillin said.

“Hey, up until a couple weeks ago, I was the only one who’d ever even had a girlfriend. I think I know what I’m talking about.”

“What about Chi-Chi and Goku?”

Yamcha folded his arms and scowled. “What _about_ Chi-Chi and Goku?”

“To answer your question,” Tien said, “none of your business.”

“That means no,” Yamcha declared smugly.

Tien flushed. “No, it means none of your business.”

“So it means yes, then.”

“No,” Tien said forcefully, “it means none of your business, and if you push the issue further I’ll break your leg.” It was a low blow, and Tien knew it, but this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have. Ever.

It wasn’t like he was avoiding sex with Launch or anything. He wasn’t. Really. (Maybe just a bit.) He just didn’t see why it should happen so early in the relationship, that was all. Dating in and of itself was still new for both of them all on its own without throwing awkward virginal sex into the mix. (At least, virginal on Tien’s part. He didn’t know if Launch was a virgin and frankly he didn’t care either way, and he wasn’t about to ask. At best, he figured he’d get a slap to the face.) Maybe once they’d been going out for longer it’d be more of a priority.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with Launch. Sure, it wasn’t on his mind all the time like Yamcha or Roshi seemed to think it should be, but he did think about it sometimes. Usually when he was alone with her, with at least a little panic, mostly along the lines of “am I supposed to try and have sex now?” But it never happened, and Tien was both relieved and guilty for feeling relieved.

He’d tried fantasizing about it once, before they’d officially started going out. It hadn’t gone well, partly because he felt gross thinking about someone he wasn’t in a relationship with that way, but mostly because he wasn’t sure how it even _worked_. Yes, he understood the basics of “insert Tab A into Slot B, repeat until orgasm,” but sex ed hadn’t been something Master Shen had placed a lot of importance on. As long as Tien and Chiaotzu weren’t going around getting girls pregnant, he was satisfied. But he was supposed to…get on top of her? And touch her in some places, but not others, and only in particular ways…sex was complicated.

Launch was interested, he knew that. After three weeks both personalities started showing it in more and more blatant ways. Sweet, demure Blue started finding more and more ways to get them alone together, caressing his chest and stomach when they kissed and encouraging him to do the same by placing his hands on her. (He fumbled and slipped and did his best not to freak out about how easily he could hurt her, but she always smiled at him and never complained once.) Firecracker Blondie, on the other hand, was a bit more forceful, sometimes throwing him down on the couch and climbing on top of him to grind against him, sometimes pulling him on top of her and wrapping her legs around his hips. (He personally preferred when she was on top, but thought that was weird to say and said nothing.)

It took another two weeks of Tien beating around the bush for him to work up the courage to bring it up. (He wasn’t _scared_ to. Not really. It was just such an awkward thing to talk about.) Blue seemed like the easier option to start the conversation with, so he followed Blondie around and kept her out of trouble until she sneezed again. Tien loved both of Launch’s personalities, but he was still a little intimidated by Blondie, and he figured he always would be. That was alright with him; she kept him on his toes. They both did.

They were on a dinner date when he brought it up. Tien poked at his food and watched her eat. He wasn’t nervous. (Maybe if he told himself that enough times it’d be true.)

“Tien? Honey? Are you okay?”

He automatically sat up a little straighter. “Yes. Sorry. I’m fine.” She was frowning slightly, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “No, really,” he tried to assure her, “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” she asked, wiping her mouth daintily with her napkin.

Tien swallowed. Showtime. “Launch,” he started, dropping his voice to just above a low whisper, “I’ve been, uh, thinking lately.”

“So you’ve said.” She propped her chin on one hand and reached forward to feel his forehead with the other, carefully avoiding his third eye. “Are you feeling alright? This isn’t like you.”

It was more like him than she realized, but he didn’t bring that up. “Really, I’m fine. I just…” He took a deep breath and decided to get it all out in one go. “I’m interested in having, um.” He faltered and cursed himself. “That is, are you interested in having—I, uh, I mean, would you—” He stopped babbling when her hand slid from his forehead to his mouth, one finger pressed to his lips. When he looked up at her (when had he started staring at the table instead of her, he had no idea), she smiled softly and leaned across the table to press their lips together briefly.

“Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else?” she suggested.

Tien nodded, face red. Maybe having this conversation over dinner and in public hadn’t been the best idea, but considering his alternative was Kame House…he couldn’t handle Yamcha or Roshi or Oolong or even Chiaotzu walking in on it.

Launch stood up. “You finish up here; I just have to get some things.” She looked decisive, her shoulders set and expression determined. Launch’s take-charge attitude was one of the few things that both personalities shared, and one of the first things Tien had fallen for, and he was glad it was coming out now. Digging a pen out of her purse, she scrawled something on a napkin and pushed it towards him. “Meet me in ten minutes at this address.” Then she kissed him on the cheek and headed out of the restaurant.

Tien sat dumbly for a minute before remembering he only had nine minutes left to pay for dinner (which he’d barely touched, but he was suddenly not hungry) and get to wherever Launch wanted to meet. He hurried to the front, tipped generously, and ran halfway down the block before realizing he’d gone the wrong way.

The address was a fairly nice hotel; Tien wasn’t surprised. Launch was waiting for him, and he wasn’t surprised about that, either. The generic-looking plastic bag in her hand threw him for a bit of a loop, though. She beamed at him when he approached, and he reached for her free hand. It had become a habit of late—he always wanted to be holding her hand when they were together. Blue loved it, and Blondie tolerated it most of the time, except when she was trying to deck or shoot someone. “So,” he said, trying to sound casual and probably failing, “what’s in the bag?”

She squeezed his hand. “Want to get a room for the night and find out?”

If Tien had been holding anything, he probably would’ve dropped it immediately. “Yes.” It came out decisive and instantaneous. “I do. I…yes.” Words were failing him; he wanted to tell her how much he wanted this, wanted _her_ , that he knew she’d wanted it for longer and how much he appreciated her patience, and none of that was coming out in words. She seemed to understand, though, because she squeezed his hand again and smiled, and if it weren’t for her hair colour he would’ve thought she’d changed personalities again because it was positively _wicked_.

The wait at the front desk and short travel to their room was a bit of a blur while Tien did his best not to freak out. This was about to happen; there was no backing out now. Well, maybe there was; Launch would probably be alright with it if he changed his mind. But Tien was going to get over this mental roadblock if it killed him. He’d sat and agonized about this for long enough.

Except once they were actually in the room he had no idea what to do. Launch pulled a small box out of her bag and set it on the nightstand, and Tien settled for removing his shoes. That was safe enough.

She appeared in front of him again and took him by the hands. “You look nervous,” she said.

He swallowed. “No.”

Launch laughed. He felt like he should have been upset that she was laughing at him, but it _was_ a little funny. “You _are_ nervous!” She slid her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug. This was familiar, this he could do. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, one hand in her hair, and rested his chin on top of her head. “Don’t be nervous,” she said gently. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tien felt himself relax a little. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” he asked. He’d heard sex could hurt for women, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Launch.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes and practically _glittered_ at him. Kami but she was lovely. “A little late for that, don’t you think?” Before he could even think of anything to say to that, she was up on her toes and kissing him stupid.

When they came up for air again, her hands were fisted in the back of his shirt, threatening to tear it right off, one knee between his legs. One of his hands fumbled with the clasps of her bra (how did bras even work) while the other cupped her breast, and he honestly couldn’t remember whether she’d guided him there or he’d done it of his own volition. They were both breathing heavily already, Tien’s breath coming more and more shallow the more she moved against him. She released his shirt to undo her bra for him, tossing it and her shirt into a corner and sliding her hands back under his shirt to do the same to it. Tien’s hands found their way to her sides, sliding up and down to appreciate the muscle evident under the soft skin. Launch shuddered and he allowed himself to let go of a little more of his tension. He could do this.

Instead of removing Tien’s shirt, Launch pulled him forward by the front of it until they were actually in front of the bed. She let herself fall back onto it, dragging him with her. He yelped and caught himself just before he would have crushed her, and she giggled and pulled his shirt over his head.

His hand found its way to her breasts as they kissed again, and she made a quiet noise of contentment as he carefully caressed them. Launch was so _soft_ , soft but still full of power, her muscles flexing and contracting as she squirmed beneath him. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her shirtless, or even the first time he’d touched her like this (Blondie could be very forceful when they made out), but the day he stopped being fascinated by her would be the day he was dead and in the ground forever.

Launch wrapped her legs around his hips and ground up and suddenly they were wearing far too many clothes. He nearly ripped her shorts trying to get them off, and she laughed quietly and shimmied them down her hips before setting to work on his. Tien dimly noticed that her panties matched her bra before they were discarded too. His boxers had also mysteriously disappeared.

Oh God. What did he do now?

She pulled him further up the bed and he tried not to let her see the internal crisis he was going through. Did he just…stick it in? No, that wasn’t right, there had to be something else first—

Launch drew his right hand to her lips and pressed one of his fingers into her mouth, and damn if watching her suck on his finger wasn’t the most weirdly erotic thing he’d ever seen. He got a mental image of something else replacing that finger and almost collapsed. Tien couldn’t handle this. All his nerve endings were electrified, fire coursing through his veins and everywhere he touched Launch he melted.

She released his finger and guided his hand south. He stalled when he brushed against her, and Launch whined and squirmed, trying to get him to touch her.

He was going to explode.

“H-hold on,” he stammered, and he wanted to punch himself for stuttering at a time like this. She frowned at him, and when Blue frowned she looked almost like she was pouting, even now. Tien leaned forward to kiss the frown off her face. “I just,” he said when he pulled back, “I don’t want to hurt you, and I—”

“You won’t,” she said confidently. “I promise you won’t hurt me.”

_You can’t promise that,_ he thought, but she’d taken his hand again and pressed his finger _into_ her and _oh_. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and arched her back to grind down onto him. Tien moved his finger experimentally, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort, repeating motions it looked like she liked. After a minute she got him to add another finger, and that he was sure would hurt, but she just pulled him down to her to kiss him. They were getting sloppier as they went along, Tien noticed vaguely, but neither of them really cared. She was getting wetter and wetter around his fingers as he curled and slid them, her hips jerking the more he moved, her hands gripping his shoulders and pushing him back slightly.

His stomach was still an icy ball of nervous tension, not helped when she slowly, reluctantly removed his hand and took his face in her hands. Launch kissed him again, gently, sweetly, then wrapped her legs around him and flipped him onto his back. He let out a totally undignified yelp at the sudden change in position, but she just chuckled lightly and ran her hands down his arms. “Like I said earlier,” she murmured, “I’ll take care of you.”

Tien couldn’t think of anything to say that wasn’t embarrassing. Kami, he was almost _relieved_ to have her in control like this. For the first time since they’d started this whole endeavor, he was relaxed, ready for what was about to happen. Yes, he wanted this, but he hadn’t realized until now that he wanted _her_ to take charge, to touch him how she wanted and make sure he was touching her how she wanted. Whatever she wanted, anything she wanted, he’d give to her gladly, he couldn’t refuse, not now, not ever. The realization hit him like a truck, or possibly a kick to the face, and it left him speechless. So he just nodded.

Launch reached for the box she’d set on the nightstand, and only now did he figure out that it was a box of condoms. He probably should have noticed sooner, but he’d been rather distracted trying not to embarrass himself. She carefully opened one and scooted back on his legs, and he fisted his hands in the sheets and clenched his jaw when she slid it on. Oh. _Oh._

“Tien. Tien, look at me.”

He’d squeezed his eyes shut (when did he do that?), but he pried them open to look at her. She was flushed and panting and gorgeous, blue hair stuck to her forehead and shoulders and spilling down her back. She laced her fingers through his with one hand, the other tracing the scar on his chest. Tien drew in a shuddering gasp as she lined them up. Her hand tracing the scar slid up to his face, thumb rubbing across his cheekbone. “Relax,” she whispered. “You’re in good hands.”

He smiled at that, the last of his tension draining away. “I know.”

Launch smiled back and _moved_.

Tien’s world shrank down to just the two of them; Piccolo could attack right now and he wouldn’t care one iota. This felt _right_ , with Launch on top and in charge and all he could do was gasp beneath her and hold her hips and try not to bruise her (because despite her promises, it would be _so easy_ to hurt her, because he was not in control at all). She rose and fell and grabbed one of his hands to pull it up to her breast, murmuring quiet encouragement. “Like that, yes, there, oh, _Tien_ …”

He couldn’t move his hips properly; they twitched upwards and that was the best he could manage like this, but then she leaned forward, hands on either side of his head, and he snapped his hips up and she cried out. A rhythm of rolling and pushing and rising and falling slowly built between them and Tien wrapped his arms around her, panting, vision hazy, her face inches from his and expression looking just as blissed out as he felt.

Young and inexperienced as he was, he could tell he was getting close. “Launch,” he groaned. “I’m—I’m getting—”

“Tien…” She drew his name out and moaned, low and quiet. “Oh, Tien, me too, _oh_ —”

The world went white and Tien’s head went fuzzy and he was babbling something that was probably highly embarrassing or completely incoherent or both and he didn’t _care_. Launch rode him out for a few more strokes before going ramrod straight and crying out. She collapsed against him and he rubbed a hand over her back soothingly. They lay there for several minutes, allowing their heart rates to slowly return to normal, basking in their afterglow. Tien ran his fingers through Launch’s hair, making himself take deep breaths. He flinched when he felt her fingers on him again (was she ready for another go already?), but she just kissed his cheek as she removed the condom, tied it off, and dropped it into the trash can next to the bed.

_I love you_ , he thought, but he fell asleep before he could work up the courage to say it aloud.

~~~

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

Tien was awake instantly and sitting bolt upright, blankets pooling at his waist. The shout had come from the bathroom and was unmistakeably in Blondie’s voice. Before he could get out of bed and find out what was the matter, she came storming out of the bathroom, red faced and fuming and _still completely naked_. Tien immediately looked away, embarrassed, then mentally chided himself. They’d had _sex_ ; it wasn’t like he’d never seen her naked before. But she was so comfortable walking around buck-ass nude, and Tien was so not, scrambling to pull the covers up to cover more of his chest.

“You and Blue had sex last night, didn’t you?!” It was phrased as a question, but it was obvious that Blondie knew the answer.

Still not looking at her, Tien nodded. There was no point lying, or really any reason. “Yes, we did,” he said honestly. “I—”

“ _Without me?_ ” Launch cried.

Tien blinked, looked at her in confusion, remembered she was still naked, and dropped his gaze to the bed again. “Well, yeah.”

Launch flopped on her back on the bed. “I can’t believe we had our first time and I wasn’t even there for it. You fucker.”

“Look, Launch, one of you wasn’t going to be there for it.”

That gave her pause. “I guess.” She rolled onto her stomach and punched him in the arm. There wasn’t any real force behind it, and when Launch wanted to she could seriously hurt a man, so he knew she’d calmed down at least a little. “You gonna look at me today or what?”

He glanced at her and lowered his blankets. “Still a little awkward about the whole…you know.” He gestured vaguely between the two of them. “Nudity thing. I’ve never been naked _with_ anyone before.”

She scoffed and sat up, and he immediately looked at the ceiling. “You are such a goddamn virgin, holy shit. How did you even manage to bang Blue with that attitude?”

“Well, it helped that she took charge.” The words were out of his mouth before he’d really thought about them. Wasn’t that weird for a man to admit? From his few “discussions” with Yamcha on the subject (which were less discussions and more Yamcha refusing to let the subject drop until Tien spilled every detail of his love life), he thought it was more…traditional, for lack of a better term, for the man to be in the dominant role in a sexual relationship. It was seen as “less masculine” to be submissive in bed.

“Really.” The word was a warm purr off Launch’s tongue and Tien shivered as she pressed up against him from the side. She was just as supple and soft against him as she’d been last night. “You’re into that? Never _pegged_ you as the type.” Tien had no idea why she stressed “pegged.” Was that a pun? A _dirty_ pun? The reference went totally over his head and he looked to her in confusion. Her eyes were half closed and she was giving him that smirk, the one that promised fun and mischief if he went along with her. He swallowed and silently cursed her. He was a sucker for that smile and she knew it.

Hesitantly, he brought a hand up to brush her hair back over her shoulder and cup her face, bringing her closer to kiss her. Blondie was surprisingly fond of softer kisses most days, and he felt her smile against his lips as his eyes slid closed. Her hand slid across his chest to grip his shoulder, and he yelled in surprise as she shoved him roughly to the bed, breaking their kiss only to seal her lips over his again, rougher this time. Oh, Kami, he liked this way too much. If he really wanted, he could easily overpower her at any time, but having her over him like this was perfect. And terrifying.

He shuddered when she started to gently caress his stomach.

One of the things he’d learned both from his Crane School teachings and from life in general was that you never give up control of yourself to anyone.

His hands rose, seemingly of their own accord, to run through her hair and cup her breasts, and he thrilled at the way she gasped into his mouth at it.

And yet here he was, lying prone beneath someone else of his own accord and silently begging her for more. Here he was, giving up control so easily. It was perfect. And terrifying.

He actually had to resist the urge to whine when she pulled away from him. God, what was _wrong_ with him? “Don’t get too excited there, hot stuff,” she said, pointing to a lump in the blankets that definitely hadn’t been there when they’d started. Tien blushed and she patted his face. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it _my_ way, and for that I need…supplies.”

There was something about the way she paused that brought the ball of tension back to Tien’s stomach. “Blue bought condoms yesterday,” he suggested, hoping that was what she meant and knowing it wasn’t.

Launch leaned over him to grab the bag from beside the bed. Tien was surprised there was still something in it; what had Blue bought besides condoms? “Oh, Blue, honey,” Blondie murmured when she looked inside. “You know what I like.”

“I don’t,” Tien said.

His blood froze when she started pulling things out of the bag—handcuffs, some kind of harness that looked incredibly uncomfortable in a lot of ways, a small bottle. “Don’t worry, hon,” she said when she saw his expression. “We don’t have to use _all_ of them.” She held up the handcuffs. “How about these to start?”

Tien started to protest—he barely made it through the first time, he wasn’t ready, this was going to be humiliating, _start?_ —but then the part of his brain that had really, _really_ enjoyed submissive sex the night before kicked in. The mental image of his hands cuffed over his head, unable to do anything but beg as Launch had her way with him nearly did him in.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said with a laugh when he held out his wrists. “Scoot up a little, then.”

The hotel bed’s headboard was made of solid, sturdy-looking metal bars, and that was what she cuffed him to. Tien gave an experimental tug. If he put his mind to it, he could definitely break either the cuffs or the bar or both, and hopefully he wouldn’t by accident. That would just kill the mood.

Then Launch’s hands were on him again, pulling the blankets off him all the way, sliding up his stomach, over his chest, caressing his thighs, brushing across his arms, everywhere but where he wanted them most, and he was already straining against his handcuffs, reveling in how they bit into his wrists, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped when she raked her nails across his chest. Her lips pressed to his neck, kissing, sucking, a light bite, a tongue soothing it before moving up to devour his mouth. He raised his head to meet her, kissing her back as best he could with his head spinning as much as it was, and then finally, _finally_ , a hand ghosted up the underside of his cock and he twitched towards it, gasping into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and pulled away, rolling her head so her lips were next to his ear. “Oh, honey,” she murmured, “I’m gonna make you _scream_.”

He turned and pressed his lips to the side of her head. “You’re welcome to try.” It sounded a lot braver about the whole endeavour than he felt, but apparently it was the right thing to say because it earned him another stroke and a kiss to his neck.

“Ready for the next part?” she asked.

“Anything,” he said, only half-aware of what he was saying. “You or Blue, anything you want.”

“Good answer.” He forced his eyes open when she moved off him, watching her as she picked up the bottle from where she’d tossed it in favour of the handcuffs. “If you change your mind, tell me,” she told him, her eyes totally serious for the first time since they’d started. “This can feel really good, but it can also hurt.” Tien swallowed and watched her cover her fingers in some kind of shiny, glistening liquid—

“Is that _lube_?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “It ain’t chocolate syrup, honey.” Launch nudged his legs further apart.

“Oh.” His throat constricted. “I-I’m not sure—”

“You don’t have to,” she assured him. She kept her hands off him, kneeling between his legs and looking seriously at him. “There are lots of other ways to—”

“No,” he assured her. He swallowed and said it again. “No, I—I’d like to try. Even just the once, if—if this is something you want to do.”

She waved him off. “Sure, _I_ like it, but if you don’t then I’m not going to make you. Tell me to, and I’ll stop.”

But he didn’t. And soon there was a slick, slender finger pressing around his hole, and he took a few deep, calming breaths. Then it was _inside_ him and that was—it was just _weird_ , and his face scrunched up and he squirmed. She started to take it out and he shook his head. “No, no, leave it, it’s fine, it’s just—” A thought suddenly occurred to him and he raised his head to try and meet her eyes. “Is this what it feels like for you?”

Launch actually laughed at that, but pushed back in. “Sort of, I guess. It’s similar, but…really different comin’ in the back door.” She held still, watching him. He took a few steady breaths. This wasn’t so bad. Weird, different, like Launch said, but not _bad_. Then she slipped another finger in and he squirmed again—that hurt a little, and she moved in him and no, it was just weird. “Relax,” she murmured, her other hand running up the inside of his thigh. “I’ll take care of you.”

He closed his eyes and heard Blue’s voice saying the same thing the night before, and it took him a moment to realise there was a third finger inside him, moving and pressing and curling and scissoring and his eyes snapped open suddenly because “Oh, _Launch_ ”

She giggled, and when Blondie giggled it wasn’t sweet and demure like when Blue did it, it was wicked and mischievous. “Guess what I found,” she sing-songed, stroking against it again and he moaned and pulled against his handcuffs.

Tien whined when she pulled her fingers out, and a dim part of his brain thought maybe he ought to be embarrassed about this whole situation, but it was quickly shouted down. His head lolled to the side and he watched her slip the harness on over her hips, tightening the straps around her legs and only now did it register what it was actually _for_.

He nodded at her new attachment. “Is that for me?”

Launch winked at him. “Well. It’s also for _me_. Trust me.”

“It’s _purple_.” Tien couldn’t quite keep the disdain out of his voice. Of all things, Launch had a fake dick that was _purple_.

“Sure it’s _purple_. They make them in all shapes and sizes and colours, you know.” She sounded vaguely offended, but slicked it with lubricant anyway. “Wanna compare sizes?”

He swallowed and shook his head. “I-I’m fine, thanks.”

“Whatever you say.” And she was between his legs again, pushing slowly into him and it—oh, Kami, it hurt more than just her fingers had, and he didn’t realise she’d stopped until she was running her hands over his chest and up his arms, “shhhh, Tien, shhh, breathe, that’s it, you need to remember to breathe, there you go…”

And that was just stupid of him to forget to _breathe_ , but he took huge gulping breaths and ended up panting, straining against his cuffs, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Launch wiped them away before she started moving again, out and then in again, a little further this time, slowly out again, pressing in again, further still, over and over until her hips were pressed right to his, and she was gasping a little too, leaning over him, hands braced on either side of him. Neither of them moved for a minute—Tien _couldn’t_ —but then she rolled her hips and he saw stars and he pressed back towards her and it took them longer than it had last night but they managed to build up a rhythm, and then Launch was pressed on top of him too, rubbing against him and _in_ him and she was _talking_ …

“Oh, Tien,” she moaned, and he tried to answer but the best he could manage was crying out wordlessly, “Tien, you beautiful bastard, look at you, all spread out for me…I’m gonna fuck you until you come screaming for me, and then I’m gonna sit on your face until I’m satisfied…”

“Launch,” his tongue was thick in his mouth, “Launch don’t stop,” her breasts rubbed against his abs, “I’m gonna die, Launch, don’t stop…” He cut himself off with a sharp yell when she started stroking his dick, too, and he was shouting unintelligibly as he came in her hand, his vision white and when she slid out of him his legs collapsed to the bed without her to hold them up.

Almost before he had a chance to recover, she was out of her harness and crawling up with her knees on either side of his head, and he was all too happy to oblige her, tongue darting out to taste her, licking up as much of her as he could and sliding his tongue inside her and he’d do anything for her right now—if she asked him to take over the world he’d damn well find a way—something like this was nothing, it was no way to tell her how much he loved her, it was insufficient, but she didn’t seem to care because she was crying out above him and her thighs quivered next to his head and she managed to pull away from him before collapsing next to him.

Panting and dizzy from afterglow, it was a good few minutes before either of them had enough of themselves gathered to remember that Tien was still handcuffed to the bed. Launch laughed when he pointed it out, probably because the only words he could manage were “cuffs please,” but she searched out the key and got his hands free. His arms were stiff and sore and he was sticky and sore below the waist and even though he’d only just woken up less than an hour ago he was ready for a nap, and he rolled onto his side and curled around Launch’s tiny frame. Her arms came around to rest on his back.

“Got you to scream,” she said sleepily into his chest.

He laughed weakly. “Guess you did.” She rubbed his arms soothingly and he leaned into her touch—having his arms over his head for so long hurt after a while. “I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

She moved up to kiss his jaw gently. “You too.”

Tien glowed with pride at the fact that he’d actually been able to say it this time.

Launch sneezed.

He blinked and looked down at the head full of blue hair he was now burying his face in. “Hi there.”

Blue looked up at him and realization dawned. “Did you and Blondie have sex?”

This conversation was eerily familiar. “M-maybe.”

She sighed and kissed him on the nose. “I guess I never got that shower, then. I was going to have a shower this morning while you were asleep but—” She frowned. “I must’ve sneezed while I was getting ready.” Launch looked down at him. “If you had sex with Blondie, you could probably use a bath.”

“That’d be nice, yeah.” He wasn’t going to deny he was sore and uncomfortable. By no means did he regret any of his decisions from the last twelve hours, but a bath sounded even better than a nap right about now.

Launch gave him a proper kiss and smiled at him. “I love you, you know.”

He closed his eyes and touched their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had a lovely relaxing bath and went for brunch the end.
> 
> (Another update on the "I am actually Tenshinhan" thing: insert Tab A into Slot B is how sex works, right?)


End file.
